Movable partitions are used in numerous environments for a variety of purposes. Such movable partitions may be used to temporarily divide a single large room into two or more smaller rooms. In other applications, such partitions may be used for noise control depending, for example, on the activities taking place in a given room or portion thereof. Movable partitions may also be used to provide a security barrier, a fire barrier, or both a security barrier and a fire barrier. In such situations, the movable partition may be configured to automatically close upon the occurrence of a predetermined event, such as the actuation of an associated alarm. For example, a movable partition may be configured as one or more collapsible doors (e.g., accordion or similar folding-type partitions), wherein each movable partition may be formed with a plurality of panels connected (i.e., coupled) to one another. The construction of the panels allows the partition to retract (e.g., fold, collapse, etc.) into a compact unit for purposes of storage. The movable partition may be stored in a pocket formed in the wall of a building when in a retracted (e.g., folded) state.
The movable partition may be deployed by being extended to a desired distance along an overhead track that may be located above the movable partition in a header assembly. A leading end of the movable partition may complementarily engage another structure, such as a wall, a post, or another door. The leading end of the movable partition may also be referred to as a “lead post.”
In some situations, the movable partition may be extended and retracted manually or automatically. Automatic extension and retraction of the movable partition may be accomplished through the use of a motor. The motor may be located in a pocket formed in the wall of a building in which the movable partition is stored while in a retracted or folded state. The motor may remain fixed in place within the pocket, and may be used to drive extension and retraction of the movable partition along the overhead track. The motor may also be located within the movable partition itself, such that the motor travels with the movable partition as the movable partition is extended and retracted along the overhead track.
The panels of the movable partition may become disengaged from each other while the movable partition is being extended, retracted, or in other situations in which a force may cause the panels to separate from one another. If the panels become disengaged, the movable partition may fail to move properly along the overhead track.